Lin Zhi Wen
}} is the youngest son of LinFamily. He returned from USA after closing down his business and decides to help with WorldGroup's future. During his younger days, ZhiWen forms a formidable bond with ZhiMing and ShanShan. 3 years prior, he was the fiancee of XiaoHan and ended up severing his ties with YunRu after seeing through her wicked-heart. Despite retaining his close friendship with JiaWen, ZhiWen discarded his affection towards after she revealed herself to be Coco. Personality ZhiWen appears as the most benevolent one, who motivates his closed ones through his kindness. While having a sense of perception, this becomes a form of naiveness towards temptation from others. With motivation from his family, ZhiWen empowers himself with the resolve of regaining what's loss while maintaining an optimistic attitude when receiving the mockery remarks from his enemies. ---- On the business world, ZhiWen yearns to gain greater experience after deeming his incapabilities to succeed as a businessman and greatly looked up towards ZhiMing as the only successor for the chairman position of WorldGroup. Overcoming from Weakness A shared trait with his elder half brothers, ZhiWen outright exhibited the qualities of a "warm-hearted demeanor" while retaining his sense of timidness on the aspect of love. *'Strength (JiaWen)': On a positive light, ZhiWen seems passionate towards protecting JiaWen from harm while seeing their friendship as an irreplaceable one. Despite deeming himself "unsuitable" with earning the love from JiaWen, ZhiWen has indirectly given JiaWen courage in overcoming the "fragility" of her past personality and voluntarily becoming Coco. *'Weakness (YunRu)': ZhiWen proves himself as a "devoted husband" during the marriage with YunRu. Despite upholding the compassion morale towards everyone from his family, ZhiWen's personality becomes related to , where he overestimated the trust towards YunRu which leads to WorldGroup falling into the hands of HongJie. He becomes deepened with regret after believing that YunRu will completely discard her villainous qualities, who outright took advantage of his soft-hearted side. ---- Since his youthful days, ZhiWen was burdened with being called the "son of second mistress" from his family. ZhiWen sees himself as the only person who could protect his mother MingZhu and safeguarding her interests and was extremely filial towards her, even following her arrangements regarding his own life. On a negative aspect, this protection caused ZhiWen to have amoral judgments regarding his decisions which has a high risk of straining the relationship with his family. But on a positive light, ZhiWen clearly expressed intense disapproval towards her narcissistic attitude of making decisions for him and ShanShan and wished that MingZhu will come to respect his marriage and future. Relation *Lin Qing Long (father) *Zhang Hui Xin (step-mother) *Yao Ming Zhu (mother) *Lin Shan Shan (youngest sister) *Yang Ah Mei (grandmother) *Lin Zhi Ming, Liu Tian Ding (elder half brother) *Wu Jia Yun, Wang Yan Xi (half sister-in-law) *Ceng Kai Xin (elder half sister) *Jin Yong Jian (brother-in-law) *Zhan Wei Kai (cousin) Friends *Wu Jia Wen (best friend and ex-lover) *He Xin Di *Li Bao Na *Lin Xiao Ke *Cai Fu Gui *Wu Guo Hui *Ceng Mei Ru *Wu Jia Xuan *Wu Jia Long *Liu Ah Yi *Xu Ming Qiang *Chen Yu Yan *Wang Shi Chang *Chen Yue Xia *Zhou Yong Qi *Zhou Rui Yan *Shen Xiu Chun *Shen Fang Zi *Li Jian Hua *Jia Man Yi *Zhou Yong Cheng *Xu Pei Qi *Wu Jia Xiu *Luo Guan Ting *Luo Hui Lin *Zhao Dora Enemies *Zhang Zheng Hao *Jiang Hong Jie *Fang Mei Yun *Ye Li Mei *Ni Xiao Xin *Zhao Tian Yu *Ceng Huan Huan Formerly *Ren Yu Tang History ZhiWen first appeared in episode 26, returning from USA and surprising his family, while revealing that he had closed down his business. He supported the marriage between ZhiMing and JiaYun while preventing the interference from YunRu during their marriage ceremony. He rejoiced when YunRu was expecting his first-child but demanded her apology for blaming JiaYun over her miscarriage when it was YueXia’s fault. During the first encounter with JiaWen, ZhiWen saved her from the hands of YanXi, who treated JiaWen as her primary victim of revenge and subsequently JiaWen becomes his most trusted employee while seeing JiaWen accepting YuYan as her "second mother" and supports the decision of HuiXin, who decides to practice meditation. ZhiWen personally comforted JiaWen after she lost her vision, before condemning YanXi as the benefactor and shared responsibility with JiaWen with taking care of the stray dogs, which becomes a habit they came to cultivate, while JiaWen regained her vision. The friendship between them was amorally viewed by YunRu as a romantic relationship, who relentlessly targetted JiaWen and forcing ZhiWen to protect JiaWen. Within their strained relationship, he was deceived by the words of YunRu as ZhiWen misguidedly gave her his shares, causing the chairman position of WorldGroup to be taken over by YunRu and was further devastated after hearing her affairs with HongJie, while YunRu had slowly fallen in his trap. A depressed ZhiWen received comfort from JiaWen and through reassurance from his family, he decides to regain what's loss with the remaining 28% shares served as foundation to seek back WorldGroup. This prompted MingZhu to return and confronts YunRu for her actions, but she almost ended up facing the law and repented from her wrongdoings. ZhiWen later requested ChongRen to prove the innocence of JiaWen, who was sadistically accused by YunRu for causing her second miscarriage. ZhiWen and JiaYun fell into the hands of YunRu and were almost killed but ZhiMing intruded and rescued both of them. ZhiWen survived from YunRu's attempted murder, he remained worried towards JiaWen during her apparent absence and reminiscing his past with XiaoHan, who passed away from her illness during the remeeting with XiaoXin and ending his marriage ties with YunRu and during his birthday, ZhiWen was confirmed as the descendant of LinFamily after ZhiMing sees through the plans of the returning LiMei. (episode 26-125) ---- During the re-encounter with JiaWen, they ended up giving prayers to the deceased "FiFi". ZhiWen praised the original JiaWen in front of Coco, but was unaware that JiaWen and Coco were the same person. ZhiWen would save her from ZhengHao, who becomes a criminal for his crimes and causing ZhiWen to recognize his hidden feelings towards JiaWen, who in term shared the same feeling as ZhiWen. He later remeets a devastated JiaWen, where ZhiWen motivated her to live on for the sake of her son and pledging protection to her, as TieGe required an urgent liver transplant after he suffered from declining health and prevented ZhengHao from capturing JiaWen after his plans of escaping the authorities ended up failing when another suitable donor passed away. He portrayed an act with JiaWen after ZhengHao had kidnapped ZhiMing to find his whereabouts from HongJie and YunRu. During the rescue operation, ZhiWen managed to save the life of JiaWen, who gave in to the terms of ZhengHao and endangered her own health after claiming the antidote from the antagonist and comforted JiaWen when ZhengHao almost died in an explosion while rejoicing after ZhiMing had recovered from his injuries, after being forced into a verge of death. He accepted the resignation of JiaWen of WorldGroup, who had secretly becomes the representative of FangZi, eventually both agreed to strive towards living for a better future and reunited with his lost brother TianDing. who illegally exchanged a deal from the legislative MingQiang and under the advice from TianDing, ZhiWen prevented himself into falling the trap from LiMei. He decided to forgive YanXi, supporting her marriage with TianDing and was later saddened about his apparent death. After foiling YiMei's plans of accused him of having an affair with JiaWen, ZhiWen enlisted her help in securing ZhiMing as WorldGroup’s chairman, while rejecting her confessed feelings previously after JiaWen had reappeared as Coco. (episode 127-158) ---- Under his mother's arranged date, ZhiWen meets up with the affluent daughter Chloe and later confronts MingZhu and YanXi, who were targetting JiaYun with their unchanged personal beliefs and expressing concern towards YunRu, who suffered from fatal burns. While celebrating "Mid-Autumn Festival" with his family, he encouraged JiaWen to be herself and enlisted her help with finding the whereabouts of YunRu after HongJie abducted her, but JiaWen almost earned the distrust from the antagonist. Later on, ZhiWen prevents YunRu from perishing together with HongJie. During the marriage between JiaWen and HongJie, ZhiWen assisted his elder brothers in seeking justice from HongJie, who endangered the lives of their wives and children. At the same time, ZhiWen found out JiaWen had been disguising as Coco while providing a coverup for ManYi after meeting with GuoHao through FangZi, before persuading JiaYun and ZhiMing to accept ManYI as the caregiver for his nephew and funded BaoYi in his further studies. ZhiWen grieved over his failures of protecting JiaWen in the past, who reintroduced herself as Coco to him and assumed the grand manager position of WorldGroup. He took care of YunRu and convincing his family to accept residing with her, ZhiWen also assisted with surrendering LiMei and HongJie to the authorities, who were endangering the safety of his entire family. But, ZhiWen had rejected the desires of YunRu to recover back their first marriage, who sparked tensions in the family. (episode 174-200) He attempts to defend MingZhu, despite the fact that his mother had almost caused YanXi to face a miscarriage. ZhiWen entrusted TianDing with saving ZhiMing and indirectly repaired the strained relationship with him previously, who faked his betrayal of his biological family to seek payback from LiMei and HongJie after they caused YanXi to become involved with an accident. ZhiWen sees through the determination in YunRu, who decides to compensate ZhiWen through safeguarding him during the lawsuit against HongJie. ZhiWen begins changing the impression to YunRu, where she bravely admitted her "fake amnesia" and after saving her and MingZhu from the hands of LiMei, ZhiWen becomes desired to remarry YunRu and was affirmed by JiaWen, regarding his very decision. However, he ended up canceling their second marriage with YunRu after she resorting to hurting ManYi and YanXi to deceive ZhiWen about her illness. Later on, he confronts ZhengHao for his sadistic comments. Despite receiving assurance from his family, ZhiMing finds comfort after encountering NaiCha after hearing the backstabbing words from MingZhu, who later regretted putting ZhiWen's dignity into shame and demanded her not to proceed with suing YunRu. He eagerly supported ZhiMing for the position of General Director, before seeking out the alliance of YuTang and ZhengHao, where both of them were accomplices of K-Dong and allowed ZhiMing to remove the hypnotize effects of JiaYun. (episode 202-217, 219-237) ---- Surviving from "deathdoors" at the hands of TianYu, the aftereffects had left ZhiWen emotionally unstable. While JiaYun suffered from a similar tragedy after losing her unborn child, ZhiWen resolved the conflict between MingZhu and JiaYun through assaulting the latter. With reassurance from his grandmother, ZhiWen seemingly overcame from the emotions of overly-reckless and affirmed his brotherly-bond with ZhiMing and not giving in to temptations from TianYu. Once QingLong surrendered himself for bribing his close affiliates illegally, ZhiWen resumed the quest of apprehending TianYu for assaults involving his family. After YanXi gave birth to TianDing's son, ZhiWen ventured towards overseas business trips while recuperating from his injuries. (episode 238-263) Trivia *As revealed in episode 175, ZhiWen had a phobia towards "arranged dates". Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:Unmarried Characters Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Allies Category:Affluent Sons Category:Lin Family Category:Male Characters Category:Introduced Characters Category:Supporting Characters